Gone
by jn208505
Summary: Susan's longtime suitor gets sent on a military mission. How will she cope with the loss and the loneliness? When her siblings can't understand her, she takes matters into her own hands. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy will have to save her. Set in Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a story longer than a oneshot in over a year, so please be patient with me! ;) **

**Story is set in the Golden Age after the Pevensies have been ruling for a few years. Peter: 18, Susan: 17, Edmund: 15, Lucy: 13.**

…_._

_Susan's longtime suitor gets sent on a military mission. How will she cope with the loss and the loneliness? When her siblings can't understand her, she takes matters into her own hands. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy will have to save her. Set in Golden Age. _

…_._

"Gone"

…

**Chapter 1**

…

Susan took a deep, shaky breath as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around Fuller.

"Do you really have to go?" Susan asked in a gurgled whisper. Fuller kissed the top of her head.

"You know that I do." he replied gently. Susan could feel her heart break at his words. She and Fuller had started courting six months ago after meeting at a ball over the winter holiday. While she had dated plenty in England, and even danced with a few suitors here in Narnia, Fuller was her first relationship.

Her first love.

Her first time.

She had fallen for him, more than she ever thought possible. She had dreamed of them being together forever. But that wasn't the case. Everything in her world changed one week ago when Fuller's battalion was given their orders to set sail for the Lone Islands on a peace keeping voyage for a year!

Susan knew that she should be thankful that there was no war going on so Fuller was in very minimal danger, and that his battalion's arrival meant that the current battalions, who have been stationed there for a year, are able to return home to their families. But at this current moment in time, she was unable to find any joy in the situation. She was completely lost in her own heartbreak.

"You'll write to me, right?" Susan asked, looking up into his piercing blue eyes. Fuller nodded with a wide smile.

"Of course." he replied. Susan couldn't help but smile at his words. Fuller rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her green eyes.

The two remained in a silent embrace for a few long moments, both acting as if they were trying to memorize one another's faces. Never wanting to forget a single bit of the other. Their tender moment was interrupted by the large bells on the lighthouse chiming loudly. It was the signal for the soldiers to board the ship for departure. Susan felt herself give an involuntary tremor of sadness at the sound. Fuller leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, gently, but yet Susan could feel his love and devotion in his touch. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Goodbye my love, my Susan, my Queen." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Goodbye." Susan choked out, surprised she was able to speak at all. She bit her lip as Fuller slid his helmet over his shaggy blond hair and turned to walk down the dock to join the other soldiers boarding the ship.

Susan stood motionless in her spot on the far east side of the dock, away from prying eyes and the families of the other Narnian soldiers who were shouting their goodbyes over on the west side of the dock.

As ropes were being untied and tossed ashore Susan heard footsteps coming off the path behind her. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was one, if not all of her siblings coming to join her.

"You alright, Su?" Peter asked gently.

"I don't want to talk to you." Susan grumbled, her eyes never leaving Fuller's ship that was now starting to push off from the dock.

"Please don't be angry with me." Peter begged as Lucy weaved around her brothers to come in front of her sister and hug her tightly.

"It'll be okay, Susan." Lucy told her, resting her head on her shoulder as she held her big sister close. Susan didn't reply, simply leaned to rest her cheek on top of Lucy's head as she continued to watch Fuller's ship begin to reach the mouth of the bay.

"Yeah, and that year will go by really quickly." Edmund added. Susan ground her teeth.

"And I _really _don't want to talk to you." She snapped, a tear falling as Fuller's ship disappeared into the sunset.

"Susan, please don't be cross with them, that'll make for a very long year, and besides, it's not their fault." Lucy insisted. For the first time in many minutes Susan's gaze left the water and turned, angrily, on her little sister.

"It's ALL their fault!" Susan spat, stepping out of Lucy's embrace.

"You know that isn't true." Peter told her.

"How can it not be!? Edmund is in charge of all military decisions, you're the high king. Between the two of you there had to be a way to stop Fuller from leaving." Susan wailed.

"Susan, guarding the Lone Islands has been a military duty for years. As a kingdom we have to make sure that we have protection for all of our territories. And despite what you think, I did not suddenly choose this battalion to go simply because Fuller was in it and I wanted to make you unhappy, I deployed this battalion because they were next on the rotation. That's how it works. Every unit spends time defending the farther territories. There is a rotation set up so, unless there is a war, no one troop is sent repeatedly. When Fuller returns, it'll be years before his next tour, you'll get plenty of time with him." Edmund explained calmly to his sister.

Susan hated battle, she tried to avoid any military meetings or discussions. And with Narnia at peace, there was really no need to pull her into it.

"Fuller didn't say anything about this deployment rotation." Susan protested.

"That's because he doesn't know, none of the soldiers do. I want our soldiers' focus to be on training, not the background politics, it'll distract them." Edmund replied.

"And you couldn't have stopped this?" Susan asked Peter. Peter shook his head. Susan glared back and forth between her brothers for a moment before huffing off up the path back to the castle, tears starting to freely flow down her cheeks.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all stood quietly for a moment, not really knowing how to react. Susan was always the strong and composed one. Her being anything less than on top of things, was new. After a few long moments, Lucy nudged Edmund out of the way and started up the path.

"Oy, do you hate me now too?" Edmund called after his younger sister. Lucy stopped to turn around and face her brothers.

"Don't be silly, of course I don't hate you, either of you, and neither does Susan. But you have to understand she's hurt, she just had her heart broken today. You don't get over that in thirty seconds now." Lucy explained.

"How exactly would you know?!" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm a girl, Peter, we just know these things. No I'm going to go try and comfort Susan. You two best keep clear of her for a bit, at least tonight. She has emotions to sort out and you two don't help at all." Lucy told them.

"Shut it." Edmund told her as Peter rolled his eyes. Lucy gave them a cheeky smile.

"Bye!" she called before turning and continuing up the path to the castle. As their sister disappeared behind the brush both Pevensie boys turned to plop down on the edge of the dock, silently watching the sun start to dip into the horizon.

"This is going to be a really long year, isn't it?" Edmund asked after a few long minutes of silence.

"Yep." Peter agreed, "A very long one." he said as he gazed out to the horizon trying to figure out how they could ever get their sister to forgive them.

….

….

**Okay, there is your first chappie! I hope you liked it. Slow start, I know, but I promise the story will pick up!**

**I hope you stay tuned!**

**xoxox : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Welcome back! Glad to see you tuned in again! Without further adieu, I present to you…. **

…**.**

**Chapter 2 :) **

…**.**

Susan rolled over onto her back and gave a loud sigh as she gazed at the beautiful vaulted ceiling in her chambers. Her stomach gave a grumble of hunger. She ignored her body's pleas for food and focused on the pangs of loneliness in her heart. Susan hadn't left her chambers since returning from Fuller's deployment, refusing even to come down for dinner.

Lucy had come to visit her a few times, perky and supportive as always. But Susan didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not Lucy. While she loved her little sister dearly, Lucy was still just too young to understand relationships and love. Not to mention she had a terrible habit of spilling the beans to Peter about everything and Susan_ really_ wasn't in the mood to talk to him yet.

Somewhere deep, deep down, she knew it wasn't he or Edmund's fault for Fuller's deployment. But the knowledge that he'd be away for an entire year crushed her. It was just easier to have someone to blame at this point.

Susan took a few long, deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her cheeks were stained with tears leaving her face blotchy and chapped. Her nose remained stuffy despite the fact that no more tears would come. She was all cried out, completely drained. Somehow, that made her feel worse. She couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything but wallow in her misery. After a few long moments she gave a loud huff before flipping back over onto her stomach, hoping to fall into a deep sleep or some kind of depressed coma, but rest never came.

..

"She's not here again. This is the third meal she's missed." Lucy commented as she, Peter and Edmund were eating lunch in the dining hall.

"I know." Peter grumbled, taking another bite of his meal.

"Don't be angry with me!" Lucy said defensively.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the fact our sister hasn't eaten in over 24 hours." Peter explained.

"I can't believe she's not gotten better yet." Edmund said. "Lu, I thought you were going to talk to her and sort her all out."

"She won't talk to me. I've tried!" Lucy insisted as she stabbed her fork into her meat in frustration.

"I knew she'd be sad, but I didn't think it'd be more than an hour or two." Edmund mentioned.

"Maybe she really loved him." Lucy said.

"Well of course she had feelings for him, Lu, they've been courting for months." Peter said.

"No, I mean _really _loved him." Lucy enunciated. "They were together all the time. I always saw them together! Even late at night. Actually a few times I saw him early in the morning fixing his hair outside her chambers door. Once I asked him to join me for breakfast, but he politely declined. Looked a little embarrassed actually. Guess he just really wanted to see Susan." Lucy said with an innocent giggle as Peter and Edmund sat with gaping mouths.

Neither had known their sister was sleeping with Fuller. Their relationship was more serious than they thought. Edmund gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of his older sister involved in amorous activities.

"Oh please Edmund, you're such a baby. Just because you don't like to get up early in the morning, doesn't mean others don't. I think it's kind of romantic actually." Lucy told him, completely oblivious to the reality of the situation. Both Peter and Edmund exchanged looks. Edmund raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he could burst his little sister's bubble and explain what was really happening, but Peter firmly shook his head before returning to his meal.

….

Susan quickly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as she made her way to her chamber's door to see who had knocked. She opened the door to find Peter standing before her carrying a tray of food. His eyes widened at the sight of her, her very wrinkled dress, her messy hair, her blotchy skin, the large, dark circles under her eyes.

"Susan, you look dreadful!" Peter said in surprise, still taking in her appearance.

"Gee, thanks Pete." Susan grumbled as she turned and stalked back to her bed and climbed on top of the mattress.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm sorry." Peter apologized, following his sister over to her bed, setting the tray down beside her. "I brought you some food."

"I don't want any food." she replied, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You have to! You haven't eaten in ages!" he insisted.

"Just drop it Peter. I'm too upset to eat right now, you're not going to change that." Susan told him frankly.

"Susan, you need to leave your chambers. If you just hull up in here, you'll never feel better. Come out! Go outside! Enjoy Narnia!" Peter told her, taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Fuller's gone. It's hard for me to enjoy Narnia right now!" Susan rebutted.

"I'm pretty sure I remember you enjoying Narnia before Fuller. Like when we first got here." Peter said.

"I was a child then, my perspective and desires have changed as I've grown." Susan explained.

"Obviously." Peter grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Susan challenged, getting annoyed at having to defend herself for being sad.

"It means that I was a bigger admirer of some of your desires and activities when you were younger." Peter explained.

"Explain! I do everything asked of me as a sister and a queen, you have nothing to complain about." Susan retorted.

"I agree, you do, but as a brother, I'm not thrilled about you spending your nights and sharing your bed with any suitor." Peter clarified. Susan froze at his words. She hadn't told any of her siblings that she was sleeping with Fuller. As a matter of fact, the only person she told was one of the dryads, Coral, who was her closest friend in Narnia, and she knew that she'd never tell a soul.

Peter observed her frozen state for a few long seconds, realizing he caught her off guard.

"What?" Susan whispered in surprise.

"Lucy told me." Peter said. Susan's eyes widened.

"How in Aslan's name did she know?!" Susan sputtered.

"She doesn't, really, but she did mention a few early mornings seeing Fuller looking disheveled outside your door." he told her. Susan swore under her breath, and Peter forced himself to hold in a laugh, it really was rare to see Susan not in complete control of everything.

"Well, just think, now you have a whole year to sort out new Lucy-proof, hiding spots for the two of you." Peter said cheekily. Susan picked up a roll from the food tray and chucked it at her brother's head.

"You are a complete arse of a brother! Get out!" she spat angrily. Peter stood himself up.

"Fine I'll leave, just eat something." Peter insisted.

"Get out!" Susan pushed.

"You have to eat something, this isn't my rule, it's a human, staying alive rule." Peter said.

"I said get out." Susan said sternly, she wasn't in the mood to be lectured or teased, she just wanted to be alone. Peter looked at her for a moment, almost debating if he should push the issue further before conceding and turning to make his way back to the door. As he had one foot outside the door he paused a moment and turned back to face Susan.

"Look, I know you're sad," Peter began, "but just make sure you don't do anything stupid. There needs to be four of us."

Susan simply glowered at him. Peter waited a few seconds for a response, when he received none he nodded goodnight and shut the door behind him and headed down the corridor.

As soon as Peter was out of ear shot, Susan rolled over, buried her face in a pillow and screamed. She was aggravated beyond belief. How dare he call her suicidal!? How dare his focus be on the kingdom's future and not the present of his closest sister!? After a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself Susan decided she needed space. She needed a break. She quickly ran over to her wardrobe and packed a small bag. She was going to leave Cair Paravel. Tonight.

….

….

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! Should have the next chapter out for you next week! :) What do you think Susan is up to?! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back again dear readers! **

**...**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

Peter and Edmund were sitting outside on the large north terrace, enjoying the beautiful weather and playing a friendly game of chess as they both tried to avoid talking about anything other than Susan. Needless to say, it was a fairly quiet game.

Peter was still a little annoyed at her for snapping at him the night before and had yet to see her that day as she had skipped breakfast and lunch. Edmund hadn't spoken to his older sister since standing on the docks two days ago. While he usually was the one to give his siblings their space, he had to admit that Susan's behavior was troubling and perhaps needed some butting-in.

Edmund reached over and was just about to capture Peter's rook when the castle doors suddenly slammed open and Lucy ran out, yelling.

"Peter! Peter! Edmund! Peter!" she called, racing down the stone steps. Both Peter and Edmund jumped to their feet in surprise at their sister's sudden and loud appearance. Peter ran over and intercepted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucy, what's a matter? Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine! Great, actually!" Lucy said with a big smile, still catching her breath a bit.

"Then what was with all the shouting?!" Edmund asked, feeling slightly annoyed for her false alarm of panic.

"It's good shouting Ed! Susan's not in her room!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

"No clue, but she's left her chambers! She must be better!" Lucy cheered.

"Well, that's a good start." Edmund said with a small smile.

"I'd still like to know where she is." Peter added, not looking as thrilled as Lucy.

"She's out of her chambers, that's where she is!" Lucy said with a big smile as she shook Peter's arm with excitement. He couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Well we better tell the cooks to make extra for dinner, she has to be starving." Edmund said.

"Oooo! I'll go tell them!" Lucy said excitedly, dropping hold of her brother's arm and tearing back up the stairs singing "she's out, she's out, she's out!" as she ran.

"She's happy." Edmund remarked with a smirk as the Pevensie boys watched their sister disappear into the castle. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, she is."

"Do you think Susan's really better?" Edmund asked.

"I guess we'll find out at dinner." Peter said with a shrug as the two sat back down to return to their chess match.

xxxxxx

"Susan, are you sure you're okay?" Coral, a dryad and Susan's best friend, asked as she helped Susan reorganize her rucksack as the two sat outside Coral's home by the edge of the forest.

"No, I'm not okay, which is why I need to go. I need space. I need to get away." Susan told her.

"This isn't wise." Coral protested.

"Coral, you don't understand, the castle is just too full of memories right now, then adding the fact that my siblings pester me to _just be happy_, I can't take it!" Susan said forcefully, shoving a water flask into her bag.

"I completely understand feeling hurt. You have every right to. I just don't understand why you're insisting on buggering off into the forest. If you want to get away from the castle and all, stay here with me! You'll be able to be away from it all, and I can keep you distracted." Coral offered. Susan gave her a small smile before standing up and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I do appreciate it. I just, I need to go." Susan told her. Coral bit her lip, looking as if she were trying not to challenge her friend's plan.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Coral asked. Susan shrugged.

"I guess until I can get my head clear. Perhaps just for a few days, maybe a week, maybe more." Susan replied with a shrug. Coral sighed in defeat before hugging Susan tight.

"Just be safe, alright?"

"I promise." Susan assured before waving goodbye and heading off into the large forest and out of sight.

"Where is she, Lu?" Edmund asked, taking a large spoonful of his pudding. Lucy gave an annoyed sigh.

"I told you I don't know." Lucy grumbled. Both of her brothers had been pestering her about their sister's whereabouts since the start of dinner and it was starting to get to her.

"Well you're the one who said she'd left her chambers, you should know where she is." Edmund said, goating his sister for his own entertainment.

"Shut up, Edmund!" Lucy snapped, slamming her spoon on the table causing a few Narnians to look over. Lucy quickly raised her hand in apology and they returned their attentions to their desserts.

"Would you two knock it off." Peter said in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry Peter." Lucy apologized.

"Look, I want to know where she is too, but now is not the time or place. We're almost finished with dinner, we can go look for her then." Peter told them.

"Fine." Lucy agreed as she turned back to her pudding. The three ate in silence for a long minute, simply enjoying their food and listening to the sounds of conversation around the hall.

"Hey Lu," Edmund began, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering, do you know where Susan is?" Edmund asked cheekily with a wide smile. Lucy glared at him and gave a loud groan of annoyance.

"Ugh! You are such a git!" she cried as she stood up and launched herself at Edmund and started smacking him. Peter's eyes widened in shock at his youngest sister's sudden behavior and quickly got up, scooped Lucy up around the middle, pulled her off his brother, and moved her to the empty seat on the other side of her own, as he sat down in hers so he could be in between them. Edmund was chuckling to himself as he straitened his hair and tunic a bit. Lucy continued to glare at him.

"Really you two?! Stop it!" Peter insisted, keeping his arms up on either side, just incase one of them decided to pounce.

"He started it." Lucy grumbled.

"I was just asking a question." Edmund said innocently.

"I don't care, just knock it off until all the guests leave at least." Peter said with a loud sigh before returning to his pudding.

The remainder of dinner was quiet and uneventful. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy said goodbye to their guests as the servants started to clean up the dining hall. Once they were the only ones remaining, the three quickly made their way back upstairs to where their chambers were and rushed into Susan's, hoping to find her there. But when they pushed the door open they were met with nothing but empty silence. They made their way into her room and slowly started to look around. Lucy went straight for the wardrobe and gasped loudly when she opened it.

"What's a matter?" Peter asked as he and Edmund walked over to her.

"Some of her clothes are gone, and so is her rucksack. … I think she's left." Lucy said with wide eyes. Both Peter and Edmund stood there silently in shock. Susan was gone.

…

…

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back my dear readers! We're onto the next chapter! How exciting! I realize that for most people a story of this length isn't exactly exciting, but seeing as I haven't written anything longer than a oneshot in over a year, I'm going to celebrate this mediocre accomplishment! ;) *happy dance***

**Okay, enough babble, on to…..**

**..**

**Chapter Four**

…

Susan dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on an old stump trying to catch her breath and give her legs some rest. She had been walking for almost six hours and was completely exhausted. She quickly pulled out her flask and took a much needed drink of water as she observed her surroundings. She was fairly certain she had never been in this part of the forest before.

This was exactly what she was looking for. Something new. A place with no painful memories or people bothering her. She took a few long minutes to enjoy the peace and quiet. But while her body was appreciating the rest, her mind was unable to. The memories followed her, the heartache followed her. She sighed loudly, feeling slightly defeated. Nevertheless, she opened up her rucksack and pulled out some supplies, started a fire and set up some blankets to lie on. Even ate a few bites of food that Coral had forced her to pack. The food tasted more amazing than ever to her tired body. After getting settled in, Susan fell asleep, one of the deepest sleeps she had gotten in days.

xxx

After a very long and stressful night filled with searching the castle, arguing with one another, and Lucy constantly bursting in to tears with worry, Peter and Edmund saddled up their horses early in the morning to go search for Susan. They had packed enough provisions for a three day search and were hoping they wouldn't need to use it all. Once their horses were prepared for the journey, the boys led them out of the barn and into the large field. As they were preparing to mount them, Lucy, whom they had left asleep and a message with Mr. Tumnus for her, suddenly ran out of the Castle doors calling loudly for them.

"Uh oh." Edmund said under his breath. Lucy's emotions had been getting the best of her these past few days, he was bracing himself for a tantrum.

"You two are leaving?! Without me?!" Lucy asked sternly once she got to where her brothers were standing.

"Lu, I'm sorry, but it's a long trip. Also it was a rough night last night. You need your sleep." Peter explained.

"I'll be fine." Lucy countered.

"Lucy, just stay here and mind the castle for us." Edmund suggested. Lucy groaned loudly.

"Why do _I _have to stay here?!" She asked.

"Because I can only be missing one sister at a time. So please just stay put." Peter insisted.

"Ugh! This is so unfair! I want to find Susan as well!" Lucy huffed.

"I know, but I need you to stay here, you can get things prepared for her return." Peter said.

"Perhaps I'll go search for her on my own." Lucy challenged. Peter glared at her.

"For Aslan's sake Lu, just stay in the castle. Do NOT leave!" he said firmly before climbing up on his horse and trotting off, not giving Lucy a change to fight any more. Edmund looked over at his younger sister. She was fuming. Her arms crossed angrily over her chest as her eyes were boring a hole in the back of Peter's head as he rode off. And even though he agreed that she should stay in the castle and that she was making the entire situation more difficult right now, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Despite her current behavior, her heart was in the right place. Edmund gave his sister a small smile.

"It'll be alright, Lu. We'll find her." He said gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Just go." she mumbled. Edmund nodded, climbed on his horse, Phillip, and took off in a gallop to catch up with his brother as Lucy turned and stomped back to the castle in annoyance.

xxx

Susan took a big stretch as she awoke on the mossy forest floor. While her muscles were stiff from all of her walking the day before, she couldn't get over how well rested she felt. She slowly sat herself up and looked around at her surroundings and tried to get her bearings back. She still didn't recognize the part of the forest she was in, and had to admit that it wasn't feeling as cathartic today as it had yesterday. Susan began to question how she would ever get back to Cair Paravel when she was ready, which she was starting to feel like she'd be ready sooner than she thought. She wasn't outdoorsy or a hiker like her siblings, so tracking a path in the forest didn't come naturally to her. She sighed to herself as she folded up the blanket she had slept on into a square to make it better for sitting on and got comfortable.

"Okay," Susan began, talking to no one but herself. "I came here to get over Fuller, and that's what I'm going to do. I can try find my way home later… when my head is clear."

She nodded at her statement before pulling some parchment and a quill out of her rucksack and began to write and doodle her feelings. It was something she had done since was a young girl back in Finchley. She couldn't explain it, but this practice soothed her. She spent the next hour scribbling on her parchment, poems and pictures, memories and wishes. In the bottom right hand corner, Susan sketched an image of she and Fuller embracing at his homecoming when she froze. Realization hit her. Fuller was going to come home. He was going to be back. She gave a little chuckle of relief. She had always known that his deployment was for a year, but her mind had been stuck on his departure rather than awaiting his return. How could she have been so narrow minded.

"One year." Susan whispered to herself with a smile. She took a moment to look down at her parchment and see all she had written. The page was filled with memories of their relationship. So many happy times.

"One year." Susan repeated to herself, her smile growing. Suddenly, she was feeling much happier, and much more confident for getting through the year ahead. Susan quickly began to repack her things before standing up, brushing herself off, plucking an apple to eat, and started to head down a path in the forest to make her way back to Cair Paravel. Excited to go home, and ready to make some much needed apologies to her siblings.

xxx

"I can't believe Coral just let Susan just go into the forest by herself!" Peter wondered aloud as he and Edmund rode through the forest after meeting with her friend, keeping their eyes alert for any sightings of their sister.

"Peter, you know Susan, once she's made her mind up on something, she's very determined. She doesn't let anyone stand in her way." Edmund said.

"I know. I'm just frustrated and worried and stressed right now. Sorry." Peter explained.

"I know how you feel." Edmund agreed.

"Do you think we'll be able to get her back to the castle willingly? I don't want to be stuck forcing her." Peter asked as they turned north onto another path.

"Yes." Edmund replied immediately.

"That sounded much more sure that I am." Peter said.

"Pete, I know Susan. She's become much more indoorsy over the past few years. One night of sleeping outside, in the woods, that'll make her want to return home straight away." Edmund said with a chuckle.

"Good point." Peter said with a smile, still not feeling quite as confident as his brother, but hoping he was right. And right now, that was the most he could do.

xxx

It was only midday, but Susan was exhausted. She had been walking for a few hours now and felt completely turned around. She had a general idea of the direction she came from, but there were no identifiers that she could see. All the trees looked similar, and with the paths splitting off into multiple directions, she was thoroughly disoriented. Susan plopped down on a rock to rest for a moment, wondering how her brothers could just navigate the woods with such ease. She sighed in defeat, pulling out some food and water from her bag to enjoy as she rested and attempted to regain her bearings. 'This could take a bit...' she thought to herself, feeling very foolish at the moment.

xxx

xxx

**Will the boys be able to find their sister before she finds her way out?!**

**Stay tuned! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome back! I hope you're still enjoying my story! I appreciate you tuning in all this time! I hope you like the final installment! :)**

**..**

**Chapter 5**

…

It was a long a restless night for the young kings. They had searched all day with no sign of their sister. They stopped to make camp for the night, for their horses' sake more than theirs. Both boys were filled with worry for their sister. Wondering where she could be. How were they going to find her? And most worrisome, was she safe?

Peter and Edmund quietly rose the moment the sun peaked over the horizon. Both anxious to keep searching. With little conversation, they saddled up their horses, grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed down the path, hoping they'd find Susan before nightfall.

**.*.*.*.**

Susan sat with her back resting against a tree and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she watched the sun slowly make its presence. She had hardly gotten any sleep, too tired and frustrated with herself to relax. She was lost. She had no idea how to find her way back to the castle. She had hiked all day yesterday, and was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that she was just walking in big circles.

**.*.*.*.**

It was just past midday as Peter and Edmund decided to start making their way to the southern edge of the forest, trying to figure out which way Susan would've gone. Edmund was looking around at the trees, hoping to find some discerning marks to show that a human had been by. He was looking over to the east when Peter and his horse stopped suddenly, almost causing Edmund and Phillip to run right into them.

"Whoa! Pete, what are you doing?" Edmund asked, slightly annoyed. Peter was squinting off in the distance.

"Is that…." Peter began quietly. Edmund looked over to see what his brother was looking at. There, maybe fifty meters away, was a figure… a human figure, leaning against a tree. Edmund felt his heart begin to race in anticipation.

"It might be…" Edmund replied softly.

"SUSAN!" Peter called at the top of his lungs. The figure looked over at them and slowly stood up. It was her! Without wasting a second, Peter and Edmund took off towards her at a gallop. Peter was the first to reach her. He quickly dismounted his horse and pulled Susan into a tight hug.

Susan breathed a sigh of relief as she embraced her brother; never feeling more thankful in her entire life. After a few long moments, she pulled away from Peter and turned to give Edmund the same big hug, extremely happy to see both of them!

"Where and Aslan's name have you been?!" Peter asked as she let go of Edmund. Susan shrugged.

"I have no idea," Susan said honestly.

"Why did you leave?" Edmund asked her.

"I just needed to get a way, clear my head. I think I just got lost in the process." Susan explained.

"Are you okay?" Peter questioned.

"I'm tired and starving! Can we please go back home?" Susan asked.

"Yes!" Peter said, happy to hear his sister wanted to come home. The boys helped her gather her stuff. Edmund took her bag with him on his horse while Susan hitched a ride with Peter on his.

With Edmund's tracking skills, they were able to get out of the forest in just under two hours and started across the field, the castle in sight. Susan sighed happily to herself at the sight of her home.

"I thought I might not ever see this place again. Feels good to be back." Susan said as they trotted along.

"Does this mean you're going to stay put for awhile?" Peter teased. Susan gave him a playful smack on the back of his shoulder.

"I don't think you have to worry about me going anywhere for a long time!"

**.*.*.*.**

Lucy plopped down on one of the sofas in the library with a loud huff. The past few days have been stressful on the young royal. Not knowing what was going on with her sister, her brothers off searching, no idea where they are or if they are safe. The feeling of not knowing was killing her.

She had helped the kitchen staff begin to prep some of Susan's favorite foods, she had picked out different table settings for the great hall, she had even helped the maids tidy her sister's room for her homecoming. She was running out of things to do to keep her occupied as she continued to wait.

Lucy was just closing her eyes to try and rest when the library door slammed open. Lucy looked up to see Mr. Tumnus standing in the doorway, looking anxious.

"My Lucy," He said breathlessly.

"Mr. Tumnus, whatever is going on?" Lucy asked.

"It's your brothers," he began, "they're back!" Mr. Tumnus reported.

"My _brothers _are back?" Lucy questioned, her stomach in knots of nervous excitement.

"Yes... with your sister." Mr. Tumnus clarified, with a bit of a cheeky grin. Lucy's eyes widened at his words and sprang to her feet.

"Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! Where are they?" She asked excitedly.

"They were just pulling up to the stables, my lady, they should be at the castle doors in a few minutes." Mr. Tumnus explained. A big smile erupted over the youngest Pevensie's face.

"Well, let's go then!" Lucy said, taking Mr. Tumnus's hand before setting off down the corridor at a run!

**.*.*.*.**

Susan, though tired, starving, and a little weak, couldn't hold back her massive smile as she and her brothers climbed the stairs to the north entrance to Cair Paravel. She was home. A few days ago she wanted nothing more than to be as far from there as possible, but now, she thanked the stars she was returning.

"Welcome home, Your Majesties." One of the guards greeted as he opened the large, marble door for them.

"Thank you." Susan said with a smile.

Susan, Peter, and Edmund had gotten no more than ten steps into the castle when they were greeted by a loud shriek from their little sister.

"You're home! You're all home!" Lucy called loudly as she bounded towards them and collided into Susan with a massive hug. Susan happily hugged her back. After a moment, she pulled away to give both Peter and Edmund hugs.

"Thank you for bringing her home!" Lucy said, a small tear in her eye.

"We're as happy she's home as you are, Lu." Peter assured her.

Lucy grabbed Susan's hand and began pulling her along in the direction of the great hall.

"Come on, Su! We have loads of food ready for you! All of your favorites! This will be a splendid dinner!" Lucy told her happily.

"Lu, she just got back, she might want a rest, or have a moment to herself." Edmund interjected as he and Peter followed their sisters down the corridor.

"Actually I could use a good meal right now. Not to mention I've had plenty of moments to myself recently." Susan admitted.

"Well then come on!" Lucy insisted as she continued to pull her sister's arm.

**.*.*.*.**

The dinner in the great hall had never tasted so wonderful to Susan in all her time in Narnia. She felt whole, happy, comforted. The cooks had prepared all of her favorite foods. The four young royals and their closest Narnian friends talked and laughed while enjoying second helpings of everything. The meal was just what they all needed.

Not a single one of them brought up Susan's recent disappearance, and she was grateful. The conversations were upbeat and Susan enjoyed being surrounded by the people she loved, realizing she can be happy even while waiting for her suitor to return. One year, she reminded herself. One year.

….

….

**The End!**

…

**There you are, that's my story! I really hope you enjoyed it. It was a fun write! And thank you for sticking with me! Like I've said, this was the first thing I've written longer than a oneshot in almost two years! Whoa!**

**..**

**If you're interested in reading more about what goes on during Fuller's absence, check out my story "Anything to be Heard". Lucy starts to grow up herself!**

…

**Thanks again for reading! Appreciate it! **

**xoxo**

**J **


End file.
